This invention relates to an electromagnetically operated fluid passage unit. Such a fluid passage unit is used, for example, for hydraulic vibration dampers for varying the damping force. The fluid passage unit in such a vibration damper is provided as a bypass between two fluid chambers. In such hydraulic vibration dampers, it must be ensured particularly in view of low piston speeds that the fluid passage unit be absolutely tight.